kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rockirby
Rockirby Stonem, otherwise known by his nickname Heavy Kirby, was Silvery2's OFC. He mostly visits this: http://asdfmovie.wikia.com/wiki/Asdfmovie_Wiki Personality Rockirby used to be annoying. He constantly broke the 4th wall and made asdfmovie references. * Annoyance: '''Rockirby used to be so annoying, that he drove enemies away. * '''Obliviousness: Rockirby used to be oblivious to the fact that PK likes Krystal, too. He didn't even pay attention when Krystal died. * asdfmovie: 'Rockirby used asdfmovie references for the heck of it. Appearance Pre-marysuelandia RP: A Puffball made entirely out of jagged, brown rocks with jet black eyes, his "gem" is white and looks like two rhombus cut diamonds stuck together. Marysuelandia RP: A Puffball made entirely of smooth grey stone with jet black eyes. His "gem" changed color (due to there being less marysodium in him) and is now exposed, giving him large indigo crystals jutting from his shoulders. General Abilities Rockirby can do some real weird stuff * '''Fusion: '''Rockirby can, surprisingly, fuse! He was so close to prove it by fusing with PsyKirb. Of which he was so not fond of. *'Kitchenry: Rockirby is really good at stuff in the kitchen. Why do I tell you this, you ask? Because he uses this as a weapon. He may knife you. With a giant knife. Abilities, Pre-marysuelandia RP * Reality Tears: Due to the excessive amount of marysodium in his body, Rockirby could summon objects and people (usually Rockirby Jr.), and teleport anywhere. * Plot Sense: Rockirby was attuned to all of the Wikia Multiverse and could sometimes predict the future. * Alien Biology: Instead of internal organs, Rockirby has a crystalline structure that he calls his "gem", therefore he can eat rocks for sustenance, and cannot be killed by electricity or poison gas. * Shape Shifting: Rockirby could transform into two forms, Speed (vaguely resembling Sonic), and Jump (vaguely resembling Mario). Abilities, marysuelandia RP Rockirby lost several of his abilities when he was blasted by Chaos, but MARRISSA SUE gave him some new ones as well. * Enhanced Senses: Having lost his Plot Sense, Rockirby can no longer attune himself to other dimensions. Instead, he now has enhanced super-sonic hearing, night-vision, smell on the level of a bloodhound, the ability to check things for toxins by tasting them, and the ability to sense vibrations by touching the ground. * Alien Biology: Instead of internal organs, Rockirby has a crystalline structure that he calls his "gem", therefore he can eat rocks for sustenance, and cannot be killed by electricity or poison gas. This was the only part of Rockirby's body that MARRISSA SUE was able to salvage. * Combo Abilities: Rockirby can inhale enemies and combine their abilities with stone, giving himself a copy ability. * Ferrokinesis: As a side effect of having his "gem" transplanted into a new body, Rockirby can now generate magnetic fields. This ability cannot be used while Rockirby is using a Combo Ability. * Shapeshifting: Rockirby lost his Speed and Jump forms when he was blasted by Chaos, but he now has four new forms. Parka (vaguely resembling one of the Ice Climbers) to regulate his temperature, Rocket (Vaguely resembling Missile Kirby) to fly through space, Mouse to slip through small passages, and Giant Crab to fight. This ability cannot be used while Rockirby is using a combo ability. *'Friend Abilities:' Rockirby can now use Friend Abilities from Star Allies. This ability cannot be used while Rockirby is using a combo ability. Tools MARRISSA SUE gave Rockirby three objects to help him on his quest. * Bag of Holding: This bag allows Rockirby to hold up to 1 ton of items. It's a relic from MARRISSA SUE's collection * Portal Device: This device allows Rockirby to create portals to jump between universes. However, he can't control where he'll appear. * Communication Device: This cellphone-like object allows Rockirby to communicate with MARRISSA SUE from any point in the Wikia Multiverse. He dropped while fighting Asphodel and it is currently in the possession of Chompy. Affiliations RK knows a lotta people. *PsyKirb: RK thinks he's an amazing guy. *Krystal: RK originally thought of her as a girlfriend, but now she's just his friend, even tho she's ded. *Kdee: RK thinks he's pretty cool. Oh, baby, we're at the bad guys! *Kali: RK ABSURDLY hates her after killing Krystal. *Gurby: RK also hates him, but he turned his planet into a keychain. But, oh boy! We're at the miscellaneous affiliation! *Me: RK really thinks I'm cool! Without me, he wouldn't exist! Quotes (If you want to add quotes, mostly add asdfmovie references.) "Pffft. Screw gravity." "I baked you a pie!" "Hello, parking meter." "I have no idea how to breathe." "Everybody do the flop!" "Hey, did you hear about the banjo?" "APPLES!" "Aww, look at the little baby, and now look at the big baby!" "I like trains." "U guys want 2 go sk8bordz?" "Beep, beep, I'm a sheep, I said beep, beep, I'm a sheep." "Ok, hit the apple!" Trivia * He was killed in Part XXXIV by getting devoured by Flappy, digested and cracked to pieces. And then Chaos the Chaotic blew up his pieces with his limitless powers. However, he was revived in Marysuelandia, albeit without his powers. *He isn't actually dumb. He thought acting dumb would make him the comedian. *Rockirby has been considered the most useless hero for the Kirby RP. Some Roleplayers even joke that he's a villain. *Rockirby even tried to do PSI, PK and ESP like PsyKirb. He just tried to copy his actions. *Rockirby is currently residing in marysuelandia, planning to put his body parts of his old body back in Popstar. That way RK can still be with everyone. (Even if they still hate him.) *Rockirby has an evil edgy Nightmare Land counterpart named Buldr, who hates him and wants to kill him at any means. Themes In need of new themes, plz halp Gallery CustomHK2.0.png|RK Rockirbysprited.PNG|A sprite of RK. IMG 0260.jpg|Rockirby and Rockirby Jr. Drawing by Kirbymon. If you're reading this, Kirbymon, you're awesome! Category:Kirby RP Category:Male Category:Puffball Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Rocks Category:Fan character Category:FC Category:Puffballs Category:Brown Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Marysuelandia RP Category:OC Category:OFC Category:Kirby Category:Allies Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Heros Category:Fanon